Un gout de cendres
by JessSwann
Summary: Entre DMC et AWE, le récit de l'investiture au grade d'Amiral de James Norrington


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou à tous ! Voici donc une nouvelle histoire centrée sur James Norrington, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Un gout de cendres**

Assis dans l'antichambre du bureau de Beckett, James Norrington attendait depuis deux bonnes heures le bon vouloir du Lord. La tenue dépenaillée et les cheveux emmêlés, l'ancien commodore avait piètre allure comme le lui prouvait avec éclat les regards mi curieux mi dégoutés des soldats qui avaient jadis servis sous ses ordres. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement et James put apercevoir le visage malsain de Mercer.

« Lord Beckett vous attend dans son bureau. » Déclara platement le sous fifre.

Norrington se redressa d'un bond et pénétra d'un pas délié dans la pièce qui servait de repaire à Beckett. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire forcé et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Je dois reconnaitre que vous me surprenez Norrington. Je vous croyais en fuite, traitre à votre charge et voilà que vous me ramenez le cœur de Jones ainsi que les lettres de marque que j'avais remises à Miss Swann. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? »

James grimaça et son regard tomba malgré lui sur la carafe de whisky que Beckett gardait en permanence à portée de main. Cependant, Norrington se reprit.

« Je pensais que posséder le cœur vous suffirait Lord Beckett. Quant aux lettres…

- Vous y avez inscrit votre nom, j'ai vu. Le coupa Beckett. La question c'est pourquoi ? »

Un sourire amer se forma sur les lèvres de Norrington.

« N'est-ce pas évident ?

- J'aimerais vous l'entendre dire.

- Je souhaite récupérer ma place et mes prérogatives. » Annonça froidement Norrington.

Les yeux d'acier de Beckett errèrent moqueusement sur lui et James soutint l'examen sans broncher.

Finalement, Beckett se pencha sur son écritoire.

« Une demande raisonnable à laquelle je pense pouvoir accéder au vu des circonstances. Un homme tel que vous, avec votre expérience, ne peut représenter qu'un atout dans la guerre que nous menons au nom du Roi contre la vermine qui infeste nos océans. »

Norrington retint son souffle tandis que Beckett poursuivait avec un sourire qui se voulait aimable.

« Après tout, nous pourrons prétendre que votre démission n'était qu'une couverture pour vous permettre d'infiltrer les rangs de nos ennemis. »

Le cœur de Norrington accéléra et son regard se posa sur le sac de toile que Beckett avait laissé là où il l'avait déposé un peu plus tôt.

« Et en ce qui concerne le cœur ?

- Le capitaine Jones est désormais la meilleure arme dont dispose la Compagnie pour lutter contre les pirates. Grâce à vous, admit à contre cœur Beckett. Par conséquent… »

L'homme s'interrompit et finit de remplir le document qu'il tenait sous l'œil inquiet de Norrington.

« Par conséquent, il est juste que la supervision de cette arme vous revienne, Amiral Norrington. » Termina Beckett.

James hoqueta et plongea son regard vert avec incrédulité dans celui de Beckett.

« Amiral ?

- Oui, il me semble que c'est ce que j'ai dit. »

Perdu, Norrington resta un moment sans rien dire ni faire. Il ne savait plus s'il devait remercier ou au contraire se méfier ou saluer et sortir avec dignité ou…

« Puis je suggérer que vous alliez prendre un bain et soigner votre apparence ? Ricana Beckett. J'aimerais que vous soyez plus présentable pour votre investiture. »

Le sang cognant à ses tempes, Norrington salua et se dirigea vers la porte, le parchemin officialisant sa nomination entre les mains.

Arrivé à la porte, Beckett le tança.

« Une dernière question.

- Oui Lord Beckett ? » Demanda Norrington, résigné.

Bien sûr c'était trop beau, trop facile… Sans doute Beckett avait-il voulu rire à ses dépens.

« Qu'est devenue la personne à qui j'avais confié ces lettres ? »

Norrington blêmit au souvenir des tentacules du Kraken et du naufrage du Black Pearl.

« Disparue en mer, souffla t'il. Avec le Black Pearl. »

Beckett sourit et se pencha sur son écritoire à nouveau.

« Nous voilà donc débarrassés d'une poigne de pirates supplémentaires, beau travail Amiral. »

Cette fois James ne sourit pas.

()()

Vêtu de l'uniforme bleu de sa nouvelle fonction, James fit son entrée dans la cour de Fort Charles. Il nota avec inquiétude les rangs clairsemés des soldats venus parader pour son investiture et se remémora malgré lui sa précédente promotion. Port Royal avait bien changé depuis. Aujourd'hui il planait un parfum de poudre sur la ville et les roulements ordonnés des tambours ne parvenaient pas à lui faire oublier qu'à quelques mètres du lieu de son triomphe, des hommes et des femmes montaient à la potence.

Des pirates ! Se rappela-t-il alors qu'il avançait d'un pas martial vers l'esplanade où l'attendaient Beckett et le Gouverneur. Alors que Beckett lisait d'une voix dure la proclamation de sa promotion, Norrington croisa le regard du Gouverneur. Ce qu'il y lut le fit rougir. Le Gouverneur Swann avait les yeux d'un homme brisé, un regard qu'il avait souvent croisé dans les miroirs les mois précédents. Alors que Beckett continuait sa longue déclaration, le Gouverneur se força à sourire à Norrington et ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer.

La dernière fois, les choses étaient si différentes… C'était le Gouverneur qui présidait la cérémonie alors et au milieu de l'assistance, il y avait Elizabeth. James déglutit. Il n'écoutait plus Lord Beckett. Ses yeux cherchèrent malgré lui la silhouette de la jeune femme dans la foule même s'il savait déjà que c'était inutile.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait abandonné Elizabeth, Sparrow et les autres, James se surprit à souhaiter ardemment qu'il y ait eu une chaloupe. Qu'elle s'en soit sortie même si c'était la seule. Oui, bien sûr qu'elle s'en était sortie ! Elizabeth Swann ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas mourir ! Les oreilles bourdonnantes, James écouta Beckett faire de lui un Amiral et un goût de cendres remonta dans sa bouche. Il avait toujours rêvé de cette promotion, elle était un but, l'aboutissement d'une carrière. Mais sans Elizabeth cela n'avait pas la même saveur.

James reçut les félicitations d'un air absent et rejoignit le Gouverneur Swann.

« Ainsi vous voilà Amiral, soupira le vieil homme. J'en suis heureux James, j'ai toujours eu la plus grande estime et affection pour vous. »

Norrington s'empourpra, mal à l'aise alors qu'il se souvenait d'Elizabeth qu'il avait trompée et abandonnée sur l'ile des quatre vents sans le moindre remords. Tout ça pour gagner cette promotion qui à présent qu'il l'avait ne lui laissait pas le sentiment d'achevé si convoité.

« Gouverneur Swann, commença t'il.

- Amiral Norrington, le coupa Beckett. Il semble que votre dernier rapport soit inexact. »

James blêmit et se tourna vers Beckett.

« Un de nos officiers inflitrés à Tortuga me rapportent que l'on y a vu le Capitaine Barbossa il y a trois jours à peine. Il cherchait un navire pour se rendre à Singapour et était accompagné entre autres d'un certain William Turner et de sa fiancée, Elizabeth Swann. »

Le cœur de James fit une embardée et il chercha instinctivement le regard du Gouverneur. Les couleurs étaient revenues sur le visage de ce dernier et leurs yeux se nouèrent dans une muette compréhension. Elizabeth était en vie ! Inconscient, ou plutôt indifférent, à ce que la nouvelle provoquait chez ses interlocuteurs, Beckett poursuivit.

« Je compte envoyer Monsieur Mercer et un détachement de soldats à leur poursuite. Je dois dire que je pensais le Capitaine Barbossa mort, comme certains de ses compagnons du reste. »

Norrington sentit le regard accusateur du lord sur lui et déglutit tandis que le Gouverneur reprenait.

« Pourquoi ne pas envoyer l'Amiral Norrington ? Il est mieux placé que votre homme de main pour ramener Elizabeth ! »

Beckett ricana et se pencha sur le Gouverneur.

« Je n'en doute pas, cependant, il semble que l'Amiral Norrington fasse preuve d'une indulgence préjudiciable à ses intérêts et à ceux de la Couronne face à Miss Swann. Aussi ai-je décidé de lui confier une autre mission… James supervisera les actions de notre allié, Davy Jones.

- Mais Elizabeth ! Objecta le Gouverneur sous les yeux inquiets de James.

- Ne crains rien tant que vous continuerez à obéir Gouverneur. » Siffla Beckett d'une voix inquiétante.

Les regards de James et du Gouverneur s'épousèrent une nouvelle fois et Beckett intervint.

« Notre navire nous attend, nous levons l'ancre au coucher du soleil et je compte sur votre présence à tous deux et sur votre totale obéissance. Suis-je suffisamment clair Amiral Norrington ? »

James hocha la tête et évita le regard du Gouverneur. Il commençait à entrevoir ce que sa promotion signifiait réellement et une fois de plus, il ne put s'empêcher de songer que parfois, la réussite avait un gout de cendres…


End file.
